The invention relates to a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a door body for a motor vehicle door.
DE 35 13 054 A1 discloses a motor vehicle which has a body with laterally formed door cutout openings in which a respective side door is pivotably arranged. The respective side door has a door body which is provided with an outer door trim. At least on one door, the outer door trim is adjustable in its position with respect to the door body via two adjustment devices. The two adjustment devices are outwardly covered by a terminating strip.
Furthermore, motor vehicle doors are known which have fastening devices on a lower longitudinal edge on the outer side in order to fasten an additional trim component. In the top view of the outer side of the vehicle door, the additional trim component can have a different width in the vertical direction depending on the configuration of the door cutout opening.
For example, the additional trim component is shorter if a running board is provided on the body in the region of the sill. If the sill is not equipped with a running board, the additional trim component can be longer. In order to conceal the fastening devices for the additional trim component, a further additional trim component is required in the known motor vehicle doors.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle with at least one side door which is usable in different body variants.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention having a body which surrounds a vehicle interior. The body is provided with door cutout openings. A pivotable motor vehicle door is arranged in the respective door cutout opening. The respective motor vehicle door has a door body, wherein the door body is provided with a lower longitudinal portion.
In an advantageous manner, at least one passage opening is provided on a lower side of the lower longitudinal portion of the door body, which lower side points toward the vehicle interior. In the passage opening, in each case either a closure component is arranged or an additional trim component is fastened via a fastening device.
The lower longitudinal portion of the door body is advantageously provided with a step-shaped cross section which has an approximately horizontally running surface portion and an approximately vertical surface portion.
In an advantageous embodiment, a sill of the body has an upper approximately horizontally running surface portion, wherein the approximately horizontally running surface portion of the door body runs approximately parallel to the upper surface portion of the sill portion, wherein the sill has an approximately vertically running outer surface portion, and wherein the approximately vertically running surface portion of the door body covers an upper region of the sill portion.
In an advantageous manner, devices for fastening the additional trim component are provided in at least one surface portion of the door body.
In an advantageous embodiment, the devices for fastening the additional trim component are provided in the approximately vertical surface portion of the door body.
The devices which are formed in the surface portion of the door body and are intended for fastening the additional trim component are advantageously at least two passage openings and/or are advantageously at least two protruding devices which are arranged or formed on the surface portion of the door body.
In an advantageous manner, the additional trim component is fastened in the surface portion of the door body via fasteners, such as clips, screws or the like, which can be fastened or are lockable together with the additional trim component in the passage openings present in the door body.
In an advantageous embodiment, the additional trim component is fastened to the surface portion of the door body via passage openings which are formed on the additional trim component and in which the protruding devices are lockable. The protruding devices are formed on that surface portion of the door body which is opposite the passage openings.
The devices provided for fastening the additional trim component advantageously permit the additional trim component to be fastened to the door body by mounting the additional trim component in a single mounting direction.
In an advantageous manner, structural measures in the form of steps, projections and/or depressions or the like are provided on the approximately vertically running surface portion of the door body and are also provided in a correspondingly matching manner on an opposite, upper, outer, obliquely outwardly running surface portion of the additional trim component such that precise mounting positioning and an interlocking connection between the additional trim component and the door body are provided.
In an advantageous embodiment, the door body is composed of a metal and/or a nonmetal and the additional trim component is advantageously composed of a metal and/or a nonmetal.
In an advantageous manner, the nonmetal used for the door body and the nonmetal used for the additional trim component are a fiber-reinforced plastic.
The fibers for reinforcing the plastic are advantageously glass fibers, carbon fibers and/or aramid fibers.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.